Alltag
by Elisabetha
Summary: Dies ist eine Kurzgeschichte, für alle, die ihrem Phantom auch etwas Witziges abgewinnen können. Bitte auf keinen Fall ernst nehmen! G


**Alltag**

Paris, 1882  
Diese Situation ist für die damalige Zeit einfach undenkbar, aber trotzdem  
wollte ich sie mir gerne in Gedanken und Worten ausmalen.  
Heutige Gegebenheiten in der damaligen Zeit. Viel Spaß und bitte, liebe Phans,  
nehmt dies alles nicht zu ernst. Es ist nur ein Spaß den ich mir erlaube...und sicher fällt mir in den  
nächsten Wochen noch das eine oder andere ein um diese Geschichte zu ergänzen. Ja, das ist eine Drohung  
AhaaaaaaaaaaHaaaaahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (manisches Lachen für Anfänger)

Warmes Kerzenlicht erhellt den Raum und schafft eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Im  
Hintergrund ist leise Musik zu hören, wundervolle Klänge, die das Geschehen  
sanft untermalen, es aber nicht beherrschen.  
Die Stimmung ist entspannt und doch scheint die Luft ein wenig elektrisiert  
durch das Gespräch dessen wir nun Zeuge werden.  
Nein, wir befinden uns nicht in den Katakomben unter der Pariser Oper, nicht in  
Eriks Haus am See.  
Wir befinden uns in einer eleganten kleinen Bar im Herzen von Paris durch deren  
Tür vor einer guten Stunde, zwei junge Damen getreten sind, und an der Bar platz  
genommen haben. Zwei leere und zwei volle Gläser Absinth stehen vor ihnen und  
schon seit längerem sind sie in ein interessantes Gespräch vertieft.  
Wir wollen ihnen ein wenig lauschen!

" ... ach und die Proben zu der neuen Oper nehmen mich zur Zeit vollkommen in  
Beschlag. Es ist unglaublich ich komme überhaupt nicht mehr zum durchatmen."  
"Unterstützt dich dein frisch Angetrauter denn überhaupt nicht?"  
"Naja, so frisch angetraut ist er mir ja nicht mehr, schließlich sind wir  
mittlerweile seit fast einem Jahr verheiratet. Da macht sich dann plötzlich der  
Alltag breit, Meg! Kleine Gewohnheiten, die man am Anfang gut ignorieren konnte  
werden mit der Zeit wirklich unangenehm. Aber bitte glaub nicht, dass ich ihn  
nicht mehr liebe! Ich liebe ihn noch immer wie an dem Tag als ich mich für ihn  
entschied und mir über meine Gefühle klar wurde, aber von Zeit zu Zeit benimmt  
er sich wie ein verheirateter Junggeselle. Ich vermisse dass Gefühl etwas ganz  
Besonderes für ihn zu sein. Der Alltag hat uns eingeholt und in den wenigen  
Stunden in denen ich nicht mit der Probenarbeit in der Oper beschäftigt bin  
nimmt er sich keine Zeit für mich. Dabei hätte er davon mehr als genug. Als  
Operngeist ist man schließlich nicht an feste Arbeitszeiten gebunden.  
Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass seine Bemühungen, nachdem er so lange und hart  
er um mich gekämpft hat, doch von etwas längerer Dauer sein würden.  
Er betont zwar immer wieder wie sehr er mich liebt, ja selbst diese 3 kleinen  
Wörter bekommt er mittlerweile über die Lippen. Aber immer muss ich die  
Initiative übernehmen, wenn ich etwas außerhalb der Oper unternehmen will. Gut,  
er geht nicht gerne unter Menschen, aber mir zuliebe könnte er sich doch  
wenigstens ab und an einmal überwinden.  
Als es darum ging, mich gegen meinen Willen, in die Katakomben zu entführen,  
mangelte es ihm nicht an selbst Initiative."  
Christine seufzte und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. "Aber sicher läufst du nicht Gefahr, daß Erik eines Tages im Feinripp-Unterhemd den Abend in Loge 5 verbringt und dir auf der Bühne zu ruft du sollst ihm lieber ein Bier bringen anstatt so zu schreien. Viele Männer verwandeln sich in diese Art Monster wenn sie älter werden und nachlassen." Meg kicherte bei der  
Vorstellung des Bildes das sie gerade mit Worten gemalt hatte. Das Phantom der Oper in Feinripp.  
"Die erste Entführung über den See, ach, das waren noch Zeiten! So leidenschaftlich habe ich ihn  
seitdem nicht mehr erlebt. Er hat wirklich ein wenig nachgelassen, seit er sich sicher sein kann, dass ich bei  
ihm bleibe. Aber sein Auftreten ist jederzeit perfekt. Ich finde ihn wirklich attraktiv, auch wenn du dir das  
vielleicht nicht richtig vorstellen kannst.  
Unsere Gespräche sind nach wie vor etwas das ich mehr als alles schätze und ein  
fantastischer Liebhaber ist er auch, nachdem er endlich die scheu vor mir  
verloren hat, aber seine Kondition lässt schwer zu wünschen übrig, seit er nicht  
mehr täglich rudern geht. Schließlich hat er mich jetzt immer in seiner Nähe und  
kann sich den Weg zu meiner Garderobe sparen. Aber was ist mit dir Meg! Wie  
sieht es mit dir und Raoul aus? Ich fand es ja rührend, wie du dich um ihn  
gekümmert hast, nachdem er von der Wohnung am See zurückgekommen ist. Mein  
schlechtes Gewissen wurde dadurch ein wenig gelindert. Was hast du damals  
eigentlich in den Katakomben gesucht. Du bist ihm dort ja über den Weg gelaufen, oder irre ich?"  
"Nein du irrst dich nicht, Christine. Naja, es ist so, dass mir damals schon  
seit längerer Zeit klar war, dass Raoul letztendlich den Kürzeren ziehen würde.  
Es war offensichtlich wie sehr du an deinem Phantom hingst."  
"Hättest du mir das nicht früher sagen können, dann wäre mir sicher einiges erspart geblieben!"  
Christine setzte eine gespielt schmollende Miene auf konnte diese aber nicht lange ernst halten.  
"Ich denke nicht dass du mir das geglaubt hättest. Aber das ist Nebensache.  
Nachdem Erik dich mitten in "Don Juans Triumph" entführt hatte, rottete sich der  
wütende Mob zusammen. Du erinnerst dich sicher. Aber ich wollte nicht dass ihr  
zwei gestört werdet und vertraute darauf dass du die Situation unter Kontrolle  
hast und diesem ewigen hin und her endlich ein Ende bereitest. Also führte ich  
die Menge in die Irre, bis sie schließlich alle demotiviert und frustriert aufgaben.  
Als ich mich dann alleine auf den Weg zurück an die Oberwelt machte lief mir  
Raoul in die Arme. Schmollend und schimpfend stapfte er durch die verschiedenen  
unterirdischen Stockwerke und selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich hätte ihn nicht  
überhören können. Und du weißt sicher wie Männer sind wenn sie leiden!"  
Christine nickte wissend.  
"Du müsstest Erik einmal erleben, wenn er sich erkältet hat. Was bei der  
feuchten Kälte die meistens am See herrscht, leider oft vorkommt."  
"Wie findest du dein neues zu Hause eigentlich, Christine?"  
"_Grottig_!"  
Sie grinste und beobachtete die Reaktion von Meg, die einen Moment benötigte um  
dieses Wortspiel zu verstehen und darauf zu reagieren.  
"Da bekommen Floskeln wie _grottenschlecht_ oder _unterirdisch_ ja gleich eine ganz  
andere Bedeutung." Meg kicherte "Aber im Ernst, ist es wirklich so schlimm?"  
"Nein, mir gefällt es dort ziemlich gut. Sobald man die Türen schließt dringt  
auch die feuchte Luft nicht in die Wohnung und es ist an sich sehr gemütlich.  
Erik hat einen ganz exquisiten Geschmack was Einrichtungen angeht. Wir haben  
sogar fließend warm und kalt Wasser. Um die Umgebung noch ein wenig romantischer zu  
gestalten habe ich ca. 1000 Schwimmkerzen auf dem See verteilt. Es sah hübsch so hübsch aus,  
doch Erik musste mich natürlich per Knopfdruck mit seinen protzigen Kandelabern überbieten und  
dabei grinste er so diebisch wie ein kleiner Junge. Natürlich war mein Stolz dadurch ein wenig gekränkt.  
Aber Erik hat so viele Außergewöhnliche Talente, die einem das Leben wirklich sehr angenehm machen können.  
Aber dir geht es im Chateau de Chagny ja bestimmt auch nicht schlecht, oder?"  
"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, aber dieses süße Leben hat seinen Preis. Schau mich doch an. Langsam werde ich richtig fett!"  
Christine sah an ihrer Freundin herunter, die vergeblich versuchte nicht  
vorhandene Pölsterchen in der Taille zusammenzukneifen, und konnte beim besten  
Willen kein Gramm überflüssiges Fett an ihr entdecken. Sie schien durchtrainiert und Gertenschlank wie immer.  
"Ach Meg, das bildest du dir doch nur ein."  
"Sicher nicht. Was meinst du was es für ein furchtbares Gefühl ist, wenn das Tutu an allen Stellen kneift und spannt.  
Raoul sieht es ja gar nicht gern, dass ich immer noch im Corps de Ballett tanze. Er ist der Auffassung, dass  
seine zukünftige Frau nicht arbeiten gehen muss. Aber seine Vorstellungen sind in vielen Fällen ein wenig vorsintflutlich.  
Allerdings laufe ich nun nicht mehr Gefahr mich bei der Direktion hoch schlafen zu müssen, da mein Verlobter der  
wichtigste Geldgeber der Oper ist. Das bringt mir jedes Tänzerische Solo ein das ich möchte.  
Wenn Raoul wüsste, das mir durch unsere Verbindung und seinen Namen solche Vorteile entstehen wäre  
er sicher ziemlich erbost. Zuerst Erbost, dann in seinem Ego gekränkt, dann motzig-schmollend und letztendlich  
gönnerhaft. Und mit einem Kuss kann ich ihn das alles vergessen lassen.  
Die typischen Waffen der Frau eben. Trotz allem habe ich ihn von Herzen gern. Er ist manchmal so  
herrlich naiv und einfach putzig. Schließlich tanze ich ja nicht ausschließlich um damit Geld zu verdienen,  
sondern auch um mich fit zu halten. Aber das versteht er nicht. Ich glaube das mit dir und Raoul wäre niemals gutgegangen."  
"Wenn Erik nicht so wahnsinnig eifersüchtig gewesen wäre und sich von einer  
Szene in die nächste verrannt hätte, hätten wir das Ganze auch wesentlich früher  
und einfacher haben können! Wir haben übrigens auch einen hauseigenen Wels im  
See. Hatte ich dir davon schon erzählt? Ich habe es geschafft ihn mit alten  
Brötchen zu dressieren und wenn ich jetzt mit Erik am See spazieren gehe, folgt er mir auf Schritt und Tritt."  
"Konntest du dir nicht einfach einen Hund zulegen, wie andere Menschen auch?"  
Meg runzelte die Stirn grinste aber breit.  
"Mein Leben ist eben nicht wie das von anderen Menschen. Und das ist auch gut  
so. Alles in allem bin ich ja auch sehr zufrieden damit. Ich habe ein schönes  
und einmaliges Heim, einen Mann der mit liebt und den ich liebe, einen Wels  
namens Jean-Claude und ziemlichen Erfolg in meinem Beruf. Was wünscht Frau sich  
mehr? Ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit von meinem Göttergatten vielleicht."  
"Jean-Claude? "  
"Ja, frag einfach nicht."  
"Habt ihr eigentlich schon einmal über Kinder nachgedacht?"  
"Ja, das haben wir. Aber im Moment sind wir der Meinung dass meine Karriere  
Vorrang hat und außerdem ist Erik bei diesem Thema nicht ganz wohl. Er hat Angst  
dass ein Kind seine Entstellung erben könnte."  
"Und damit hat er ja auch nicht ganz unrecht!" Meg nahm einen Schluck Absinth.  
"Es wäre schließlich tragisch wenn man sagen könnte: Dem Phantom _wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten!_"  
Christine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund um ihr Lachen über diesen bösen  
Scherz im Keim zu ersticken. Doch es gelang ihr nicht.  
"Meg!" rügte sie ihre Freundin.  
"Entschuldigung, aber das hat sich dermaßen aufgedrängt."  
"Wir müssen so etwas viel öfter machen, Meg!" Christine wies mit einer  
ausladenden Geste auf ihre Umgebung.  
"Es gibt schließlich nicht nur Arbeit und so ein Gespräch unter Frauen ist so  
unglaublich aufbauend. Vor allem da man sich mit Männern nicht über Männer  
unterhalten kann. Alles in allem können wir wohl ganz zufrieden sein mit den  
Männern die wir uns ausgesucht haben. Jeder Mann hat ja schließlich auch eine  
gute Seite: Bei Erik ist es _die Linke_ !"  
Christines Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln und Meg prustete los.  
Dann nahmen beide ihr Glas auf und prosteten sich zu.  
"Auf die _bessere Hälfte_!" flötete Meg, schon ein wenig Absinth selig und nun war  
es Christine die sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte.


End file.
